


〖仏英〗倾慕

by Merodiee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merodiee/pseuds/Merodiee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	〖仏英〗倾慕

“Adore.”  
亚瑟在开了锁的日记本上划出几道龙飞凤舞的墨渍，那是他从小就刻意模仿的，成年人似的笔迹。墨水还没干，弯弯曲曲地在纸上流出一团乱线。但亚瑟头脑清醒，他甚至觉得他过去这十几年，至少从八岁开始，从未这么清醒过。他身后睡着金发紫瞳的男人，盖着薄衾柔声呼吸。光听他的呼吸声亚瑟都觉得他在对他倾诉着什么。亚瑟写字时赤身裸体，足底贴着光滑的瓷砖，地板冷得像冰。他在等墨水干透，不然他会马上飞进那个男人身旁的空隙里。

弗朗西斯。亚瑟独自一人时会反复咀嚼这个名字。弗朗西斯，从喉咙里跳出来有股天然的韵律，动听过他本人指间的一切乐曲，尽管那些演奏完美得像一块打磨过的紫水晶。弗朗西斯，念起时，上齿咬住下唇，尾音快结束时会勾起唇角，他的名字以绽放的微笑收尾。弗朗西斯，短短六个字母重复成一道困牢他的桎梏，任何锋利的兵器都无法破开，鸟儿甘愿在那抹了玫瑰油牢笼里撞得头破血流。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，钢琴演奏家、缪斯的私生子、父亲的师弟。他的手指比金刚钻昂贵，他的面庞比维纳斯动人。他仿佛只活在所有人的梦境里，他耀眼得像一颗恒星。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，他的情人，他从八岁起就倾慕着的人。

亚瑟能记得所有细节，他的记忆总在意想不到的地方清晰得令他心生畏惧。

柯克兰先生挽着夫人，夫人拉着亚瑟的手，三人身着盛装，打扮得像要去面见女王。亚瑟穿着一套黑西装 ，他八岁，还没开始发育。他没有浑圆的肩膀、宽阔的背脊、有力的双臂、修长的双腿。他穿童装为时已晚，穿西装却怪模怪样。他的金发向后梳成背头，柯克兰夫人给他抹了发胶，显得老成。亚瑟对这种装束非常不满意，他觉得自己像一个挂着大号肥裙子的小号衣架，头发抹了猪油，直到坐在正对舞台的最前排位置后他也一直在生闷气。

“女士们，先生们。”亚瑟听到主持人的嗓音，浑厚、低沉，让他想到山上的顽石。舞台的灯光比午后日光更刺眼，亚瑟伸手捂住了眼睛。

他没有听清主持人说的那个名字，他所听见的只有父亲对母亲低声耳语的那句“才二十六岁”。亚瑟低下头盘算自己到达那个年龄要多久。十八年，足以再让一个婴孩成长为大人，足以让院子里那棵梧桐树碰着一楼的屋檐。他掰着手指认真数数，直到舞台的灯光暗下来。人群都安静了之后他好奇地抬起他那双未经世事的绿眼睛，发现是舞台上的那个人夺走了所有灯光。

那个人坐在钢琴前，穿黑色燕尾服，打藏蓝领结。为什么西装穿在这么瘦削的身体上还能这么俊朗？亚瑟审视起了自己的装束，自己像个故意穿肥大的宽衣服博得观众一笑的小丑。那人的侧脸正对着他，边缘即使被灯光柔化过仍棱角分明得像一尊神像。他有双夜之女神吻过的紫眼睛，她将星河全数赠予了他，于是繁星在他眼中熠熠生光。他坐下时腰背直起，云杉般挺拔。他的手叩响琴键时仿佛那琴上飞出的不是音符，是美酒、琼浆、圣水与不老泉。

亚瑟不记得听了几首曲子，他记得自己身体像被磁铁吸引似的微微前倾，手指紧抓着自己的西裤两侧，松开时手心的位置留下两块湿痕。他记得自己屏息的时间长得可怕，在那人演奏时他不断不安地蹭着双膝。他记得那人落幕鞠躬时按着胸口的修长五指，“大人的手”，他那时就这样想。那人鞠躬只是像夜莺暂落于树枝般微微弯了一下腰，从容又轻盈。他抬起头时看到了他，于是对他勾起唇角轻轻笑了一下。那笑像一枚滚烫的烙铁。

“他叫什么名字？”亚瑟急不可待地把头扭向鼓着掌的父母。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”父亲平平淡淡地回答，亚瑟听来他却好像唱了一段歌词，或念了一句格律诗。

他跟着父母走到幕后。从父亲与弗朗西斯的寒暄中足见父亲与他关系相当不错。弗朗西斯的笑声令人联想到挂在屋檐下的陶瓷风铃，他端酒杯的样子像一只白鹤，他对母亲行的贴面礼距离恰到好处，既不亲密也不疏远，他比亚瑟高出太多，令亚瑟只能抬着头仰视他。弗朗西斯与父亲谈到音乐时亚瑟开始努力加入他们的谈话，努力显出自己对钢琴具有强烈兴趣，即使他在过去八年间一直拒绝父亲让他学钢琴的要求。

“你想学钢琴吗？”弗朗西斯终于半蹲下来看他，在好好打量了他的打扮之后笑着叫了他一句“小大人”。

亚瑟不假思索地点了点头。

“我来教你吧。”弗朗西斯的语气扬了起来，眼睛快速闪出一点火星。他把亚瑟抱了起来，他身上有股浓烈的檀香。亚瑟意识到他可能在母亲的时尚杂志里，在油墨印着的那些西装革陵、高大风流的男人手中见过那种香水。男人们斜倚在某俩法拉利或劳斯莱斯旁，曲起一条腿，把香水瓶送到唇边亲吻，身边跟着位风姿绰约的红唇女郎。他们抬手就是一幅名画，诚然，但他们不可能比得上弗朗西斯，不可能的，没有人能比上弗朗西斯。

那天之后亚瑟没再让柯克兰夫人拉过他的手，他像剔鱼骨一样把一切他认为幼稚的行为都剔出他的生活。他扔掉了他的泡泡糖，把从三岁起就陪他入睡的兔子玩偶关进壁橱，让母亲将颜色鲜艳的T恤衫和棒球帽都送给其他人。趁着父亲出门他会偷偷溜进父亲的房间，把门牢牢锁上，打开衣柜，套上父亲那一排排熨烫妥帖的西装，站在镜子前理理自己蓬乱的金发。可当西装袖子的长度再一次超过他指尖时他就垂头丧气。他喜欢在逛街走过柜台时闻一闻男士的香水，但他从没有抓住过弗朗西斯身上一丝一毫的气味。檀香，他明明跟售货员认认真真地描述过，但每次那些奇形怪状的瓶子里都散发不出那种味道。在他十二岁之后他还未能把那阵檀香从脑子里根除，它成了他的一部分，缭绕于他每次喊着那个名字让自己达到高潮时的鼻尖，当他嘴里溢出柔媚的呻吟时他会看着墙上挂着的弗朗西斯的照片，那是他八岁时弗朗西斯送给他的，那时他还以为他爱的是钢琴。

没人了解亚瑟，人人只当他是个早熟的怪小孩。柯克兰夫妇的朋友们惊异于亚瑟的变化，亚瑟乐于听见他们对他稳重、理智行为的赞叹，“一举一动都像成年人”。每次跟从父母参加一场舞会他都端坐在一旁，观察来来往往人们的姿态:

干杯时酒杯划出的弧线优雅别致，旋转时裙摆像盛放的牡丹，笑起来时自信地凝视对方的脸。眼睛神采奕奕，衣着光彩照人，独自时显出淡定隐忍，与人交谈时又亲切温和。男人有时会拉过女人戴黑纱手套的纤手，隔着薄如蝉翼的屏障把柔情的亲吻印在那手背上，充满欧式风情。女人们笑着把手抽回，临了又轻轻一捏……哦！亚瑟的小手攥紧拳头，他可不能让弗朗西斯也吻他的手，这样他就一定能发现他每次见到他时手心都湿漉漉地冒汗。

“他太爱钢琴了。”柯克兰先生边对客人说，边把欣慰的目光投向落地窗边笔直站着的亚瑟的背影，“不愧是我的儿子。”

亚瑟在等，每个星期六下午一过他就开始盼望下个星期六。因为弗朗西斯这天会来，来教他钢琴。他站在落地窗边，等那个颀长的身影缓缓从拐角处走过来时就飞快跑到琴凳前正襟危坐，就仿佛他一直坐在钢琴前面等。院子里种了一棵梧桐树，直到现在还长得很矮。它抽芽时他穿淡蓝色衬衫和牛仔裤；它叶子长大时他穿白色T恤和白色帆布鞋；它落叶时他穿卡其色长风衣和米色高领毛衣；它变得光秃秃时他穿黑色毛呢大衣和同色西裤。弗朗西斯进门前会轻轻敲三声门，亚瑟已经学会在柯克兰夫人给他开门的空当压抑自己红润得不正常的脸色。

他真美，没人比他更美，美得像一场情节凄然却无人落泪的悲剧；美得像一首词藻华美却无人吟咏的长诗。美得像未开的夏花和凋零的秋叶；美得像濒死的天鹅和离群的大雁。美得让人一见就生出一场空欢喜。

“Salut.”弗朗西斯会先用法语跟他打招呼，这个单词轻快地像一声口哨，亚瑟一直这么觉得。弗朗西斯会在坐下时摸摸他的头或拍拍他的肩膀，这两种动作在他十二岁之前令他愉悦，在他十二岁之后却让他感到不快，他不想让弗朗西斯把他当做小孩看待。弗朗西斯会让他先弹一遍上节课他教给他的，舒伯特或巴赫之类的，无论他弹得多烂都会夸奖他几句。亚瑟有时会故意弹错，故意忘谱子，故意把手型变得歪七扭八，因为他知道弗朗西斯这时会俯下身子，把着他的手。弗朗西斯的手跟他大小迥异，手心像火炉一样暖，他低下头时金发搔着亚瑟露出的细腻脖颈，呼出的热气蝴蝶般扑在他的耳畔。檀香钻进他的鼻腔，与他八岁时留在，不，刻在脑子里的记忆痕迹相重合。阳光照进房子里时弗朗西斯的轮廓会被刷上一层好看的金粉，独属于他眼睛的蓝紫色亚瑟没在任何一幅画上见过。冬天真是要命，因为他没办法用天气炎热解释自己的脸红。

这样的日子过去了多久？圣诞树的装饰换了五次，烤鸡端上来五盘，他在院子里找了五次复活节彩蛋。似乎过去了五年，但亚瑟觉得不过过去了五日。尽管如此，他发现自己在长大。他以前要搬板凳才能够到的东西伸手就能够到；他的脸逐渐褪去了婴儿肥，眉宇间少年的英气盖过了椎气；他的声音中没有了奶味。但是弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，他清晨睁开眼时脑子里出现的第一串文字和深夜带入梦中的最后一串文字。他为什么一点都不变？为什么他的脸像二十六岁时一样年轻？为什么他在日记本里提到他时语言还是如此贫瘠？为什么那檀香味能如此无妄地耀武扬威？为什么，为什么他要在宣布没什么可以教他了之后还搬进了他家隔壁的屋子？

如果没有那次搬家，亚瑟本可以把这段感情当成年幼时的冲动，一次头脑发热的晕眩，一次仿佛磕了药的长期癫狂。弗朗西斯搬家的前一天晚上他睁着眼睛到凌晨五点，在五点十四分就穿好衣服冲出家门，在蔷薇与晨露的芬芳中按响了隔壁的门铃，对着前来开门的，仍睡眼惺忪的弗朗西斯绽开一个比数十朵蔷薇的总和更加灿烂的微笑，带着小孩子撒娇似的幼稚，只为了确保他进入新家后第一天第一眼看到的人， 是他。 弗朗西斯轻轻地抱住他，在他耳畔低语了一声“欢迎”的时候他感到失重。

见鬼，我想要你，弗朗西斯。也许八岁那年我还不知道，但我现在明白得不得了。我想要你，弗朗西斯，真他妈的想要。

那之后亚瑟成了弗朗西斯家的常客。柯克兰夫妇经常不在家，所以他们很乐意看见弗朗西斯承包了亚瑟的午饭和晚饭。亚瑟每次去弗朗西斯家里时都会穿暗色衬衫，最上面的扣子还要解开两颗，正好露出锁骨。亚瑟身材很瘦，他的锁骨像天鹅的翼展。他可以肯定弗朗西斯看到了，但弗朗西斯从不责令他把上衣扣整齐。

“他看见了，他一定看见了。”亚瑟可以发誓他某天在弗朗西斯的眼底看到一层不同寻常的感情，短促却狂热，闪电般一闪而过。

而就像亚瑟从不跟弗朗西斯说自己从未把他当成一位长辈 ，弗朗西斯也从不会跟亚瑟谈起自己早已不把他当做一个普普通通的好友家的孩子了。

他面前的少年十五六岁，穿着与他年龄不相符的深黑色衬衫，却衬得他的皮肤如雪一般苍白，淡蓝血管如叶脉般清晰。八岁时他抱起来就轻飘飘的，现在他比那时长高了半头不止，却还是瘦得仿佛只剩一张皮。他的眼睛比风净化过的潭水更加清澈，底部泛着深绿，此时正盯在他手指捏着的那一串晶莹剔透的葡萄上。他把葡萄一颗颗转下来，在盘子里一字排开， 皱着浓眉，摆出一副若有所思的样子。短暂的纠结后他终于选定了一颗，小心翼翼地剥去那颗饱满过头的葡萄的皮，咬了一小口，带着试探。弗朗西斯知道那葡萄是甜的，不甜他就不会端给亚瑟吃，而亚瑟的表情也说明了这一点。他闭着眼睛，眉头舒展，睫毛流苏似的浓密，扑闪着像两片黑天鹅的羽毛。他小口咀嚼着浆果，色如蜜橘的汁液从他的嘴角流下。

葡萄是甜的，弗朗西斯又对自己重复了一遍，但他确信少年比明度和纯度都最高的水彩还要鲜亮的嘴唇更甜，尽管他至今没有在那极具诱惑的唇瓣上烙下一吻。 亚瑟注意到弗朗西斯在看他，像蜻蜓点过池塘时泛起的涟漪，他小鹿般的绿眼睛里闪过一丝狡猾的光芒。

弗朗西斯看到亚瑟张了张嘴，好像问他“在看什么”。但他没有反应，他所有的注意力都集中在从对面伸过来的那只脚上。

没穿袜子，足心凉凉的，却异常湿润。柔嫩的脚趾以一种无辜的方式勾着他裸露的脚踝，不经意间扫掠过他凸起的踝骨，又飞快地收了回去。罪魁祸首有着最纯真的面容，坐在他对面，对他清清白白地微笑。左眼飞快地眨了一下，引得眼角那颗芝麻似的泪痣俏皮地一跳。

“嘴角有东西。” 弗朗西斯主动探过身去，手指轻轻拂去亚瑟嘴角留下的葡萄蜜汁。亚瑟微凉的肌肤提醒了他自己指腹的滚烫。明明不是婴儿，羊脂玉般的脸上却生着一层绒毛。皮肤底下一定藏了一整座糖果工厂，不然如何解释此时此刻，不，几乎每时每刻都刺激着他嗅觉的薄荷清香和奶香？

“谢谢。”亚瑟轻笑了一声，呼出的热气在他的右颊降落，像一个轻柔的吻。

他不知道他为什么买下他家隔壁那间别墅，明明他一个人住在那空空荡荡，他不知道为什么自亚瑟十三岁之后他看到他就像猫爪挠心，他不知道那散发香气的白肤和精致突兀的锁骨会让他的脑子发抖，他不明白，为什么八岁时呆望着他的那两颗硕大的玻璃球会在七年后变质成了活着的猫眼石。

他们之间隔了多少年？十八年，当他呱呱坠地时他已经学会在撒满月光的深巷中熟练地亲吻自己心仪的少女。

他以为只是情欲使然，他的身上布满了罪恶的鞭痕，他知道自己不该对好友的孩子、自己的学生、如严冬未见阳光的积雪般纯洁的少年。他可以发誓，当初他看到那个等在落地窗边的小小身影时他心里只有爱怜，像孩子呵护一只奶猫，花匠培育一枝水仙。

他熟识那家夫妇，但亚瑟不像他们中的任何一个。他继承了父母的美貌，无论谁见他都会夸上几句“这孩子真漂亮”。究竟哪儿不一样？弗朗西斯无法回答。亚瑟不似任何人，他从不叫他一句“波诺弗瓦叔叔”，小时候最多也只是轻轻拉拉他的衣角，用孔雀尾羽般变幻莫测的眼睛看他。当他长大他无论隔了多远都会绕道他面前与他对视，恭恭敬敬地喊他“您”。

他算是他半个监护人。当柯克兰夫妇没有时间看亚瑟柯克兰的棒球比赛时他会坐在观众席上，牢牢锁住那个在他眼中奔跑的小小身影。他熟知他喜爱的每一种食物和口味，因此夏天他的冰箱里总是备足了草莓味冰淇淋。他喜欢看亚瑟伸着舌头，小猫般舔着肉粉色奶油。有时因为他吃得过慢，奶油触化在他白皙如玉的指尖，仿佛给那指尖也染上层粉意。他选择在亚瑟伸出红润的小舌头舔干净自己的指缝时扭过头，即使他根本移不开眼。他欣赏他弹钢琴时的沉稳、安静，甚至偶尔的慌张。他能看出来他故意弹错哪些音，他的目光能把少年的灵魂拉扯出来审讯、拥抱、热吻、缠绵。

少年少年，月华般清冷，星光般璀璨。

少年少年，声音让管弦乐噤声，微笑让山茶花失色。

少年少年，唇如樱果，目似天光，纤纤素衣掩藏不住情欲的影子。

少年少年，他的少年，只属于他的，少年。

弗朗西斯觉得他对亚瑟怀着一种近乎病态的占有欲。光是想到其他人的嘴唇扫掠亚瑟的光洁皮肤就足以让他陷入疯狂。他爱亚瑟，极致的爱，疯了的爱，像高处坠落的玻璃鸟，只有粉身碎骨一种可能性。他知道亚瑟对他也怀着不一样的情感，他从亚瑟十二岁时就发现了。亚瑟望着他的眼神像要攀登一颗遥不可及的恒星。他们之间隔着百万光年的真空，和星汉灿烂的银河。

“你为什么不结婚？”柯克兰先生不经意间问起。那是一次感恩节，柯克兰夫妇邀请他来吃晚饭。那时亚瑟十三岁，穿着一件棕色高领毛衣，下身却只穿着短裤，好在房间里暖气开得很足。桌上摆着一只烤得焦黄的火鸡，旁边是挤成玫瑰花的奶油，点缀着小巧的树莓和蓝莓。

“我在等人。”弗朗西斯十分自然地把撕下来的火鸡肉放进亚瑟的盘子里。亚瑟在用余光偷偷瞄着他，当火鸡肉放进他盘子里时又慌慌张张地收回目光，睫毛像一片乌云般笼住他眼中澄碧如洗的天空。他一下一下地晃着两条细瘦白嫩的小腿。

“等哪个姑娘吗？”柯克兰先生和弗朗西斯开着玩笑，“弗朗西斯还缺姑娘吗？听说给你送情书的姑娘要排到大西洋中间。”

弗朗西斯跟着柯克兰先生一起哈哈大笑，只有亚瑟没有笑。他皱着眉头，嘴唇嘟成一朵蔷薇蓓蕾，用力地拿刀划盘子里的火鸡，仿佛他在跟那块可怜的肉怄气。接下来的几个小时他都没怎么跟弗朗西斯讲话，也不看他。

弗朗西斯不是没想过占有他，完全占有，从身到心。但对一个少年这太不负责任，而且那少年必然会在五年，或十年后后悔。

但是如果那少年自己找上门就另当别论了。

亚瑟诱惑着他吃下了伊甸园的果子，他的爱是捕虫草中的花蜜。

晚上大约十一点钟，亚瑟穿着睡衣，抱着枕头敲响了他的门。他乱蓬蓬，散发着麦粒香气的金发上歪着一顶坠着绒球的尖头睡帽，睡衣也没有穿好，扯向一边，左边的锁骨露了出来，在微光着色下洁白得像月神手中的弓。脸被睡衣的纽扣印出一个浅淡的星形痕迹，微微发红，看向他的绿眼睛雾霭笼罩。他说他父母要出差一周， 而他的房间里有几只恶心的金色甲虫。

弗朗西斯笑着接受了他蹩脚的谎言，请他进屋睡在自己的床上，而自己睡在客房里。前两天他们照常相处，就像过去的几年一样。

弗朗西斯平常在六公里以外的音乐学院授课，亚瑟知道他七点之前不会回家。那时是暑假，他在十七岁到十八岁的美妙裂隙之间，他不需要担心任何事情，他的生活像是一个梦境到另外一个梦境。他在弗朗西斯离家到回家间有五个小时的空当，第一天他跑去纹身店在大腿上嵌进一个黑色的纹身:

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，紧贴着他的大腿内侧，代替了他的亲吻。

弗朗西斯的家布置得井井有条， 亚瑟饿了可以在冰箱里找到三明治和羊角面包，渴了有酸奶或果汁摆在桌上，无聊了也有电视、电脑和一整面墙的书。但亚瑟的大部分下午时光都躺在弗朗西斯的床上。

天鹅绒，与棉花相比稍显坚硬，比麻布却更加柔软。深红色，没有藏青色的绝对压迫，却不似柠檬黄般过于亲和。被子里裹挟着熟悉的檀香，光是闻到那味道就让他双腿发软。一切都完美得恰到好处，完美得近乎下流。橡木桌子上摆着一排领带和手表，亚瑟能从它们精致无匹的外观判断他们不菲的价格，但他对他们不感兴趣。亚瑟从衣架上扯下一件弗朗西斯贴身穿过的衬衫。

我会弄脏那张床，甚至还有那件衬衫，亚瑟想。但从他把自己的身体囚禁在深红丝绒中的那一刻起他就确信他不想起来。前两天亚瑟成功地在弗朗西斯回来之前把房间恢复得与平常无差，他觉得这次也不例外。

“弗朗……西斯……”亚瑟总在弗朗西斯看不见他的地方小声叫他的名字，原来在他的房间里，现在在弗朗西斯的床上。他正以一种极其不成体统的样子跪在床上，脸深深埋进略带侵略性香气的衬衫。领结，当他初见弗朗西斯时弗朗西斯打着的那个领结，旁人无法想象无意间找到那藏蓝领结时他有多么欢喜。蝴蝶结系在他纤细的脖颈上，让他想到圣诞节时礼盒顶上的丝带。如果把自己当成礼物送给弗朗西斯的话他会接受吗？亚瑟忍不住想起这个问题，但他选择不去思考答案，因为他的双腿正在发抖。

他自己的衬衫脱了下来，与他脸前的那块香气扑鼻的布料相比他觉得自己的衬衫幼椎得像婴儿的尿布。他的手，他的手会从这里穿过。亚瑟的鼻尖紧贴着衬衫的袖口，铜质纽扣有些凉，但不可能让他鼻尖的温度降低一丝一毫。他小口喘着气，拉着衬衫的袖子引向自己胸前敏感的乳珠。它们已经迫不及待地挺立起来，半熟樱桃似的浑圆红润，等待着一场爱抚，或是一次撕咬。 衬衫粗糙的布料磨蹭他的乳尖，他愉悦得皱紧眉头的同时下身的性器也在不断涨大，但他忽视了它的呻吟。不，应该说他自己的呻吟令他大脑空白。

“弗……朗…西斯……”他的声音像奶猫一般细弱，手指揉捏着自己身体的每一个敏感的部位。他身上没什么肉，但他的皮肤仍然软得像一块棉花糖。亚瑟的双膝分得很开，他今天穿五分裤，膝盖被红丝绒细细舔舐，他感觉房间里的一切都在品尝他的身体。他的后穴湿漉漉一片，尽管他还没脱下任何一件下装。对弗朗西斯思念的折磨几乎要让他发狂，他把手伸向自己的下体的同时听见门响了一下。

“你在干什么？”亚瑟刚刚把拉链拉到一半时门把手转动的声响令他产生了一瞬的错愕，他像受了惊的麻雀一样弹了起来，衬衫夹在他的腿间，顺便盖住了他被自己玩弄得淫靡不堪的上身。弗朗西斯站在门口，他又穿着西装，过了三十岁他似乎就只穿西装了。他居高临下地凝视着他，他的鸢紫眼光像刀刃出鞘时一瞬的剑光。

这不是柯克兰夫妇的儿子。弗朗西斯暗自想道。当他第一眼看见亚瑟的时候对方就夺走了他的目光。现在才五点，他回来早了。见鬼，不知是谁教会这孩子这些的。不是他，也不是那对夫妇。那对夫妇温和礼貌有教养 ，他们的儿子不可能随随便便地在一个其他什么男人的床上宽衣解带。亚瑟没有喝酒，脸颊却像微醺似的发红。他夹着弗朗西斯的衬衫，股间磨躇着它。与他淫荡的姿势相反的是他的眼神，如八岁那年一样， 清冽得像林中深潭。

“我……”檀香味比任何时候都更浓重，亚瑟突然明白为什么总没有一种香水和弗朗西斯气味一样了。那是一种刻在骨子里的性感、优雅、成熟，从哈瓦那烟草和勃艮第红酒中成长起来。香水或许能给皮肤一瞬浓香，但岁月和时光留在他身上的味道，那是上帝嵌在他身上的几句下流话，什么都抹不掉。亚瑟的双腿紧夹着弗朗西斯的衬衫，向他表达了自己不会轻易离开的意愿。他不应该穿好衣服捂着脸离开吗，就像任何好男孩一样？但现在他在做什么?他的身体在那件薄如蝉翼的衬衫底下近乎半裸，弗朗西斯盯着他的眼神很烫，让他全身发烧一般红。弗朗西斯的出现仿佛夺走了他的语言能力，他现在不用看着墙上照片了，弗朗西斯的脸从未这么清断过。

“把衣服穿好，把我的房间收拾干净。”弗朗西斯恢复了教训小孩子的口吻，不容置疑地命令道。

他的口气令亚瑟的脸迅速绽开一个柔软的微笑。亚瑟不想被当成小孩子，论他对弗朗西斯的爱恋他可以久过任何一个弗朗西斯生命中的过客。他难道不想要我吗？他站着的身影像一尊米开朗琪罗的大理石雕像，亚瑟上手工课时曾发誓要亲手给弗朗西斯雕一座像， 那些石头无论过了多久都不会腐烂，就像他对弗朗西斯的爱。

“我的脚崴到了。”他柔声对弗朗西斯撒娇，尾音又甜又腻，像块阳光下融化了的奶油糖。白净光滑的脚底对着弗朗西斯勾了勾，汗水点缀下微微发亮。

弗朗西斯知道他在撒谎，但他更知道亚瑟不等他抱他起来就不会从他床上自己离开。他沉默地走过去，弯下腰，手撑着床沿。

“哪里痛？”他象征性地问了一句。

“过来一点。”亚瑟在弗朗西斯向他走近时浑身痒得难忍，底裤湿淋淋地贴着他的皮肤，要脱下来才能让他好受一点。即使脖子上的领结系得松松垮垮，他还是感到窒息。他忍不住了，他不知道何种耐心可以让他忍九年。见鬼，他难道看不出来他有多想要他吗？

“我在大腿上纹了您的名字。”亚瑟主动探过身子，跪着直立起上身，柳条般细软的手臂缠住弗朗西斯的脖颈，贪婪地把脸埋进去，呢喃道，“您要看吗？”

“你有一天会后悔的。”弗朗西斯的嘴唇几乎碰着了亚瑟布丁般的脖子。它是那么软，那么白，弗朗西斯可以预见到如果他在那雪肤上吮吻上一口，那肌肤留下一块水红色痕迹。像奶油里混入了一滴草莓酱。他犹豫了一下，把手放在亚瑟有点硬的金发上:“当你遇到下一个让你心动的人时。”

“不会有那个人的。”亚瑟的语气认真得可怕，他得寸进尺地把双腿绕上弗朗西斯的腰，“猜猜吧……”他的眼神迷离不定，看向弗朗西斯时带着水汽，祖母绿像魔药一般闪着诡谲微光，“猜猜我爱你多少年了？猜对了我就自己离开。”

妈的，弗朗西斯在心里骂了句脏话。亚瑟与他耳鬓厮磨的同时还拿股间磨蹭着他胯下的性器，它从进门那一刻起就挺了起来。“明天我带你去把纹身洗了吧。”他摸着亚瑟的脑袋，用最温柔的语气安抚他。

“可我还是想让你看看。”亚瑟低下头，鼻音细碎，语调像初醒时的呓语，“可以吗？”他复抬起眼睛，无辜地对着弗朗西斯扑闪两下睫毛，左眼角的痣跳了跳。

弗朗西斯记不清他有多久没跟人享过鱼水之欢了，他没有过一次婚姻，亚瑟十二岁后他脑子里就没想过别人。闻过最甜柔的奶香后谁还能接受烟火气味呢？缠着他腰的双腿属于一件艺术品， 属于一个白玉镂刻成的天使雕塑，就算没有翅膀也能将他引向天堂的金色阶梯。

这是他的少年，对吗？他的父母注视他的时间根本没有他想着他的时间长。

“那你得自己脱给我看。”像是下定了很大决心，弗朗西斯狠狠地吮了一下亚瑟细腻的脖子，感到那副纤瘦的躯体在他的嘴唇下颤抖，“坐到床上去，把腿张开。”

亚瑟不觉得自己是个听话的孩子，从来都不是。但弗朗西斯的话不知何时成了他至高无上的指令。即使他大脑的每一个部分都在抗拒，他的身体也不自觉地缓缓挪到大床中央，腿放上去，转身，看着他的脸。红丝绒的刺挠都几乎能使他叫出声，他压抑着自己浑身的颤抖，不能让床边那个男人看出他的任何窘迫，他不能放弃这次机会，这是他永远不会弃掉的一张扑克牌。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”当他对着弗朗西斯张开双腿时他轻轻叫出这个名字，浸满了的憧憬与恭敬。他从不叫他波诺弗瓦叔叔，这个称谓会让他感觉到时光对它的疏远。

他曾无数次在周六的傍晚站在落地窗边，注视那个夜色中离去的背影;他曾故意把门框上的身高线画高两厘米;他曾故意把鞋码改大，即使他穿着那双对他来说过大的皮鞋摔了不知道多少跤;他曾一遍遍翻着日历，试图从自己的出生年岁往前倒退十八年，但他没有那么久以前的日历，也没有那么长的年岁。

“弗朗西斯。”他又叫了一句，话音里带着羞怯。他的手指摸索着自己的皮带，脱衣程序对他来说如梦幻，他整个人都像灌了十杯朗姆酒。等他晕乎乎的脑子重新开始运转时他浑身都赤条条地展现在弗朗西斯面前，对方正注视着他的大腿深处。黑色的哥特字体在雪白肌肤上扎根，边缘微微发红。自己爱了九年的男人注视着自己最隐秘的部位，亚瑟的脸因羞耻感而涨红，本能令他想夹紧双腿，但那两条不听话的腿只在注视下张得更开。

“这就是你的爱？”弗朗西斯的声音沙哑低沉，听起来像一把大提琴。他默默无语地靠过来，纤长的五指覆在那块墨色的雕刻上，这双手一小时前还在弹钢琴。“你怎么想的？大腿深处，离这里这么近。”

像是恶作剧似的，弗朗西斯轻轻撸了一下亚瑟自几十分钟前就积极挺立着的性器 ，前端溢出的液体弄脏了他的手指。他俯下身子吻那块深深烙上他名字的肌肤，薄荷清香占领了他的嗅觉和大脑。少年像一枝永不枯萎的水仙花。

“你是怕我后悔吗？”亚瑟压抑着自己的呻吟，他发现这不比过去压抑自己对弗朗西斯的爱意要更加困难，“我不会的，弗朗吉，我亲爱的。”他叫了他，以朋友唤他名字的方式，以情人呼唤情人的语气。

“是吗？”弗朗西斯没有想到自己会对一个小他十几岁的少年这么着迷。他几乎看着这亚瑟从一只毛茸茸的小猫成长为一头小狮子，但他从未料想过他会是他的驯化师。那头半大的猛兽温顺地依偎在他的脚下，无论他长多大，他在他眼里还是只小猫。

“嗯。”停顿也没有，犹豫也没有，休止符般干净利落，亚瑟给出了肯定的答案。他顺势把腿搭在弗朗西斯的肩膀上，臀部被迫抬起了一点，源源不断地流出淡黄肠液的穴口正对着他的眼睛。他的廉耻心去哪儿了？他希望弗朗西斯不要从他身上移开眼，永远都不要。没人碰过他那里，看过也没有。他为弗朗西斯封存了自己的一切，包括自己的身体和心脏。

“你看起来真的很想要。”弗朗西斯停下他雨点般的吻，认认真真地抬起头对他说，他善于用平淡的语气说挑逗的漂亮话。

“我没有。”亚瑟斩钉截铁地否决了他的判断，尽管他知道弗朗西斯说的是实话。他有多爱他就有多想要。

弗朗西斯用一声低笑回应了他，专心致志地盯着眼前那个粉红穴口，它的颜色像亚瑟吃的草莓冰淇淋。它看起来又甜又软，而且已经准备好了。弗朗西斯伸出他那天生钢琴家的手指，没费什么力气就捅了进去。

“唔…啊……”亚瑟叫了一声就死死地捂住嘴巴，后穴被异物侵入的感觉他从来没有体验过。他该讨厌这种感觉的，这是一块肮脏的区域，但为什么弗朗西斯的手指在他内里钻探的时候他感觉这么好？他的喉头似乎溢出甜味，像吞下去一块多汁的水蜜桃，但他反应过来时他发现他的口腔里是弗朗西斯的舌头。

他在吻他。他的手指粗暴地笞着他深处红肉时他的嘴唇却在温柔地吻他。和他想象的一样，那两瓣唇散发出一股名贵烟草的香味。亚瑟以前见人吸烟都会捂着鼻子躲得远远的，但弗朗西斯笼在唇上的烟味只会让他的后穴吐出更多的水。

“你从哪找到这个的？”弗朗西斯勾着亚瑟脖子上的领结将他拉近，他像一件包装好了，静候他打开的礼物。他轻笑着。这领结原来属于他，已经略显老旧，他却还是留着。第一次戴这个领结时他开了他第一场独奏会，满音乐厅的人都赞叹他年少有为。第一次戴这个领结时他遇到了 他的少年，那时他们两人都对现在发生的事情一无所知。

“一个盒子什么的……管它…啊！”亚瑟的语句被一声短促的惊叫斩断， 他僵硬地低下头。他胸前的城池也被弗朗西斯攻占，舌尖灵巧地在其中一粒敏感的红豆尖上打转，手指毫不客气地拉扯着另外一颗。

“没人碰过你，对吗？”弗朗西斯的问句听起来更像在陈述一件平常事， 就像谈论下班后去哪间餐馆用餐一样。任何一位画家都无法描摹的紫瞳捕获了亚瑟眼中慌乱的深绿，像要把那紫色颜料悉数倾注进亚瑟的玻璃眼瞳里。

比恒星更近，亚瑟想。那双眼睛比太阳更耀眼，夺走了他九年之间，眼里进射出的所有惊喜的光。

“弗朗…西斯……”当乳尖再一次被狠狠吮吸时他抓住了弗朗西斯的金发，像溺水的人抓住一根飘忽不定的稻草。胸前传来的极致快感压在他的每一段神经上，仿佛有丝带缚着他怕痒的身躯，即使他浑身上下装点的只有脖子上一根领结。弗朗西斯的手指从未离开他的后庭，那里像淋了雨的青草地般湿泞。当弗朗西斯的手指在他温热的甬道中积极抽送时他的嘴唇开始不自觉地寻找另一张与他契合无比的嘴。他的手还是很小，尽管他的个子已经停止生长，不过他的掌心足够捧起他爱慕之人的面庞。他把手贴上弗朗西斯的脸颊，强迫他停止对他胸部的肆虐。

“你终于……不把我当个小孩子了。”他没等弗朗西斯开口就把脸凑了过去，灵巧的舌尖舔舐着弗朗西斯锋利的唇线，像小猫喝着水。他选择先尝弗朗西斯唇边的肌肤，这让弗朗西斯感到诧异。不过他的舌头在轻描淡写地掠过弗上唇后就从他的唇缝挤了进去，蛮横得近乎幼稚。

“对不起。”他承接了刚刚挑逗弗朗西斯时对方的一阵狠抽，但弗朗西斯的道歉却让他害怕起来。他在干什么？他要离开他了吗？他有什么对不起他的事？有什么事值得他道歉？他以自己独特的方式霸占了弗朗西斯九年，他让自己的身影在弗朗西斯的眼里住了九年，他才需要道歉。

“没有早点知道你的心意。”弗朗西斯突然把手从他体内抽出来，后穴收缩的同时喷出一股淡黄液体，与他性器前端吐出的液体相混合，在红丝绒床单上流出一幅最淫荡、最下流、最瑰丽的画卷。弗朗西斯拥抱着他，他的耳朵贴着对方的胸口，西装阻隔了他与温暖胸膛的直接接触，但他仍然能想象到厚重布料那边传来的心跳。一下一下，比任何教堂的钟声更沉稳动听。

“那就现在看着我吧。”亚瑟再一次把腿缠上了他的腰，弗朗西斯的耳边缭绕着湿漉漉的水汽。

刚刚被夺走满足感的后穴还在不满地吐息，一个更为坚硬的东西就抵上了它。亚瑟惊异于弗朗西斯性器的长短和粗细，他不知道自己是否能完全吃得下。粗糙的头部碾磨着他被欲念侵占的穴口，他用纤腿一刻不停地绞着弗朗西斯，而对方却还在耐心做着铺垫。亚瑟已经快要哭出来了，从直肠传来的刺激让他每全身一个部位都在颤抖。他一直都在忍耐，以前在忍耐自己的爱情，现在在忍耐自己的性欲。在弗朗西斯面前他就变得渺小，变得年轻、幼稚，仿佛牙都没长齐。现在该做什么？不能让他看出自己的困窘，他才是先喜欢上他的那个人。

“操进来……”他用弗朗西斯喜欢的语调请求道，一字一句如羽毛飘落， “操…进来啊……快点……嗯…操我啊……”

“你真是成长得令人不可思议。”弗朗西斯低笑了一声，把龟头的前端微微挤入亚瑟的后穴。光是一点，或许五分之一都不到， 但亚瑟仰着脖子，夹杂水滴的呻吟在温度越来越高的房间里蒸发成一团热气。

这种声音是不正常的。那声呻吟后亚瑟的身体比他的脑子更快清醒。他偏过头，上唇咬住下唇 。他被弗朗西斯抱着，这使两个人的下体不得不紧挨在一起，可他不想屈从。弗朗西斯直到现在还保持着他那处变不惊的微笑，优雅、成熟，像一杯陈年的醇香红酒。

“叫出来。”他听见弗朗西斯的命令刀刃般划过他的身体，后面紧跟着的击打声让他有了一瞬的恍惚。臀部印上一块清晰无比的红痕，他感觉不到疼痛，但他不可否认他的后穴在刚刚的刹那间更加润湿了弗朗西斯抵在他穴口的肉柱。弗朗西斯又把性器前端挤进去一些，反而加重了亚瑟的空虚。他的甬道深处有一团火， 燃烧时让他整个身体都微微发烫。刚刚又要呼之欲出的浪叫又被他用意志力压了下去。

“叫出来，我就给你。”弗朗西斯轻轻在他耳边笑了笑，他的耳廓被气息刺激得发痒。

“我不……啊！”他回绝了弗朗西斯的要求，但那根性器在他紧致的红肉里越没越深，弗朗西斯笑他一脸都写着不能自已。

“啊嗯…嗯…呜……”当最初被破开时的疼痛全数转换为快感时亚瑟就不再压抑自己的声音，反正听到他声音的只有这个人，他唯一当作情人爱过的男人。

“很好。”弗朗西斯的笑声温柔得可怖，性器前头的湿穴软热无比，“现在抱紧我的脖子。”

“啊…唔……”亚瑟的因体内突然入侵的肉柱而浑身发抖，最初的疼痛消失得无踪无影，快感像最深的冷海水般吞没了他，而弗朗西斯是他的灯塔。弗朗西斯粗长的性器完全没入了他未经人事的小穴里，它不用发狠也能直接刺到他的最深处。性器粗糙的表皮取悦了他每一寸敏感的内里，他听见水声、摄人心魂的琴声、陶瓷风铃般的笑声，但他耳中最清晰的是自己的浪叫和二人粗重的喘息。他不知道跟自己的爱人做爱感觉这么好，他的呻吟像一根绷断了的小提琴琴弦。

“说你爱我。”弗朗西斯低吟道。他们不像是第一次做爱，因为那内里像是为他精心调整过一般，他每次都能准确地找到能让小情人舒爽到脚趾曲起的极乐点。

“我…啊……爱你……”亚瑟在吐出这句话后就闭着眼睛咬住了弗朗西斯的嘴唇，舌头积极探索着那口腔里的每一块皮肉。对方像诱惑夏娃的蛇般吐着信子，令他堕入欲火焚起的地狱。他因敏感点上突然增大的压力叫了出来，巧克力浆般柔滑的音色在高音中发颤。他自己的性器从刚才开始就抵在弗朗西斯的腹部，弗朗西斯的西装穿得工工整整，单看上半身完全不会有人知道他正狠狠操干着一个爱了他不知多久的少年。后穴的快感被传导至性器前端的神经，无需任何抚爱也能达到高潮。

“想吗？”低哑的嗓音在他耳中沉如雷鸣，对方似乎并不在意什么答案，因为他接下来的反应完全会印证他的问句。

“啊…嗯…嗯啊……”绿眼睛比平常更加湿润，占据他纯真眼底的是情欲和迷茫。少年似乎还没弄清楚刚刚发生了什么状况，但他已经学会以更快的频率淫浪地摆动自己的细腰。白浊的液体喷溅在弗朗西斯没有一丝褶皱的西装上，牛奶般纯洁，牛奶般香甜。

“真是的……”弗朗西斯的语气像在抱怨，又像在挑逗，“你还真是个不同寻常的小孩。”他故意咬重了“小孩”两个字，他明白那两个字会让亚瑟陷入更深的疯狂。

“我不是…啊……小孩！”亚瑟无力地反驳道，他能感觉到自己体内的性器在过去的几十分钟内持续涨大，期待着一次酣畅淋漓的释放。“射出来吧……”他的舌尖在弗朗西斯的耳垂画了个圈，“射在我的里面。”

“你说的。”弗朗西斯吻着那双瑰丽的红唇，吻着绿眼睛的天使，金刚钻质地的雕塑，吻着他近十年来指尖倾泻的所有歌吟，心口的清冽深湖水和华丽月光。

“嗯……”亚瑟以吻封缄了弗朗西斯的话语。他是他的，现在是，过去是，以后也是，永远都是。

肠道中的性器时浅时深，温柔和粗暴交替进行。亚瑟把具有无穷温度的呻吟揉进弗朗西斯的耳朵，这下他们再也不可能忘记彼此了。性器前端溢出的浑浊液反复涂抹着他的内里，那液体越来越多，而他们久久地接吻，像两朵缠在一起的乌云。

“啊嗯……”当弗朗西斯在他身体里射出来时他的内里变得滚烫无比，他无助地凝望着那双比他冷静许多的紫眼睛。

它们不是星空，它们是吞噬了他的黑洞。

精液混合着淡黄肠液从他们的交合处源源不断地流出，色泽如一杯加了蜂蜜的牛奶。弗朗西斯紧紧拥抱着亚瑟瘦削单薄的躯体。他没有任何理由放开他，即使有人砍断他的双手他也仍要用他鲜血淋漓的断掌抚爱他。少年染上了他的颜色，像艺术家把姓名签在自己的油画一角， 他在少年的身体里、脑子里、大腿上、心上都打上一个炽热的烙印。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

那晚他们躺在床上相拥入眠。当亚瑟半夜起来，在日记本上记下他的爱意后他锁上了日记本。

什么东西都不会变，至少在今后属于他们的这几十年里。那个纹身不会洗掉，那块墨水不会褪色，那些纸张不会腐烂。那份倾慕，他永远奉献给了他。

“你父母会怎么说？”弗朗西斯揽着他的肩膀，云淡风轻地问。

“不管说什么都没有用。”亚瑟执拗地回答。他占有了他，他随便说句什么话他就会跟他奔赴去天涯海角。

某一天某家新闻的头版头条登载了一件幸事:一位 著名钢琴演奏家在独奏会的最后拉着一个少年的手，单膝跪下，把一大束玫瑰不由分说地塞进了少年的怀里。

少年的绿眼睛比初春阳光下的叶子还要喜悦，无名指上的银戒指在舞台灯光的着色下闪闪发光。

他的表情像个得到了渴望已久的礼物的孩子。

那天，他十八岁。

我写文这几个月最爽最满意的一篇！！！（可能是唯一一篇说我写的好我会相信的了 当然可能只有我一个这么想T^T

想要评论……下个星期又要考试了 大家能不能鼓励一下我T^T


End file.
